fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawniee
Dawn Marina (Dawniee) Tate is a very smart 18 year old trans girl who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack. She dreams of opening her own restaurant like Papa Louie himself. She is Amber and Auburn's younger sister, and Tennyr's older sister. She works at Papa's Cupcakeria. Her best friends are Scruffy, Luis, and Shaira. Her favorite holidays are All of them! (Cupcakeria, Pastaria, Donuteria, Cupcakeria To Go!, Sushiria, Pancakeria HD), New Year (Cheeseria and Taco Mia To Go!), Cherry Blossom Festival (Cupcakeria HD, Bakeria, Taco Mia HD, Scooperia), Easter (Scooperia HD), Starlight BBQ (Wingeria To Go!) She is the FC version of Dawn14. Flipdeck Info *Hometown: Farthenwood *Occupation: Cupcakeria Chef *Loves: Lobster *Hates: Waiting Dawniee is a renowned chef who works at the Cupcakeria. Born as Matthew, she was brought up with a dysphoric upbringing. However, after coming out of her shell, she showed who she really was, and what she was passionate about. Dawniee is currently studying at the Toastwood Institute of Art in hopes of being a famous artist one day, and share her stories with the world. Orders Pizzeria *9 Green Peppers on left *4 Pepperoni on right *cooked for 30 mins *cut to eighths Burgeria *Top Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Cheese *Well Done Patty *Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Bottom Bun Taco Mia! *Soft Taco *Steak *Sour Cream *Cheese *Lettuce *Guacamole *White Rice *Onions Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberry Mix-in *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Peanuts *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Banana Pancakeria *Waffle + Bacon Mix *Waffle + Bacon Mix *Waffle + Bacon Mix *Maple Syrup *Whipped Cream *1x Butter *5x Strawberries *Cranberry Juice, L, Ice Burgeria HD *Top Bun *Mustard *Bacon *Onion *Well Done Patty *Onion Ring *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Wingeria *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings *2 Wasabi Shrimp (on left) *2 Parmesean Wings (on right) *4 Celery *Ranch Dip, Kung Pao Dip Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *3x Sport Peppers *Bacon *L Tangerine Pop *L Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Top Bun *Onion *Bacon *Mustard *Well Done Patty *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake (Carrot Cake during Thanksgiving) Cupcake 1: *Teal Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle (Flavor X Drizzle) *Rock Candy (Candy Cane Bits) *Lollipop Bits (Tropical Charms) *Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy), Marshmallow(Frosted Rose)(Mint Bar)(Frosted Onion)(White Chocolate Star)(Popcorn)(Candy Corn)(Feather Cookie)(Christmas Tree Cookie), Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy) Cupcake 2: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle (Watermelon Drizzle during Valentines Day) *Rock Candy (Candy Cane Bits) *Lollipop Bits (Tropical Charms) *Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy), Marshmallow((Frosted Rose)(Mint Bar)(Frosted Onion)(White Chocolate Star)(Pretzel Bat)(Candy Corn)(Chocolate Acorn)(Candy Present)(Streamers), Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy) Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitian Syrup *Medium Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Wildberry Derps *Butterscotch Topping *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge. Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Pastaria *Penne (Shells) (Stellini) (Crab Mezzulene) (Festive Rotini) (Rainbow Gramigna) *Al Dente *Creamy Alfredo (Zesty Pesto during St. Paddy's Day) *Mozzerella Shreds *Black Pepper (Lemon Herb) (Crushed Croutons) (Rainbow Peppercorn) *2x Fried Calamari (Roasted Turkey) (Cherry Tomatoes) *5x Chicken *3x Green Pepper (Broccoli) (Pickled Eggs) *4x Shrimp *Crescent Roll Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Key Lime Topping *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *Dipped Pretzel, White Chocolate Truffle, Dipped Pretzel Donuteria *Donut 1 **Red Velvet **French Cruller **Strawberry Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (Flavor X) (Neapolitian) (Pink Lemonade) (Mango) **Rainbow Sprinkles (Bacobits) (Cupidberry Derps) (Boba Bubbles) *Donut 2 **Chocolate (Regular on Maple Mornings, Christmas, New Year, and Valentine's Day) **Ring Donut (Waffle) (Tree) (Infinity Ring) (Heart) **Clear Glaze (Maple) (Festive Swirl) (Midnight Powder) (Valentine Powder) **(Mocha) (Cherry Cordial) (Tutti Frutti) (Bubblegum) **Caramel Drizzle (Peanut Butter Drizzle) (Creameo) (Mint) **Chocolate Chips (Boba Bubbles) *Donut 3 **Regular **Round Donut **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Jelly **(Fudge Swirl) (Flavor X) (Key Lime) (Matcha) **Seasonal Shaker (Except Bacobits) Wingeria HD * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings * 4 Parmesan Tofu Skewers * 2 BBQ Chicken Strips * 4 Curly Fries * Ranch Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Pepperoni * 8 Onions * 8 Green Peppers * 8 Bacon * 1 Basil Leaf * Well Done * 8 Slices Cheeseria * Rosemary Foccacia (Cheddar Swirl Bread) * Shredded Mozzarella * Tomato * Bacon * Ranch (Parmesan Sauce) * Lobster Chunks (Mac 'n' Cheese) * Sauteed Onions * Fajita Peppers * Medium Cooked ** Curly Fries ** Bacon/Chives ** Ranch Cupcakeria To Go! *Cupcake 1 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Strawberry if not unlocked/Vanilla if either are not unlocked) (Raspberry White Chocolate) (Battenburg) (Seafoam) **White Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Strawberry Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup (Mint Bar) (Churros) *Cupcake 2 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Strawberry if not unlocked/Vanilla if either are not unlocked) (Raspberry White Chocolate) (Battenburg) (Seafoam) **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle (Watermelon Drizzle) (Wildberry Shake Drizzle) **Salted Caramel **Strawberry Wafers Cupcakeria HD *Cupcake 1 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Botamochi Cake) **Teal Frosting (Pink Frosting) **Rock Candy (Konpeito) **Strawberry Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup (Nutty Butter Cup, Pogo, Nutty Butter Cup) *Cupcake 2 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Botamochi Cake) **Mocha Frosting (Violet Frosting) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Apricot Drizzle (Matcha Drizzle) **Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow (Pogo, Nutty Butter Cup, Pogo) Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *1/4 Strawberry, 1/4 Key Lime, 2/4 Peach (1/4 Hakuto, 1/4 Key Lime, 2/4 Peach) (Key Lime if Peach isn't unlocked) *Lattice Top (Cherry Blossom Top) *White Chocolate Drizzle, Full Pie (Matcha) *Blueberry Pie Tarts, 8, Middle Ring *Whipped Cream Dollops, 13, Outer and Inner Ring Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco (Wonton Shell) *Steak (Tofu) *Sour Cream *Cheese (Fried Noodles) *Peppers *Onions *Guacomole **Fiesta Chips **Pico de Gallo Sushiria *White Rice *Momoiro Soy Seaweed (Flipped) (Rautenflagge Soy Seaweed) (Kiiroi Soy Seaweed) (Rainbow Soy Seaweed) **Shrimp Tempura **Lobster (Chorizo) **Cream Cheese (Pineapple) (Fried Onion Strings) (Hashbrowns) (Strawberry Slices) *Avocado (Brezn) (Datemaki) *Sriracha (Sweet Sakura Sauce) (Calypso Sauce) (Lone Star Pit Sauce) (Marzen Mustard) (Squid Sauce) (Cranberry Sauce) (Azuki Sauce) *Tempura Crunch (Lemon Herb) (Rainbow Peppercorns) (Pomegranate) (Lucky Dust) **Piña Colada Tea (Hakuto Tea) (Horchata Tea) (Black Forest Tea) (Pumpkin Spice Tea) (Raspberry Tea) **Watermelon Bubbles Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco (Lava MunchMelt) *Chicken (Chorizo) *Sour Cream *Cheese *Peppers *Onions *Guacomole **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Pancakeria HD *Waffle + Bacon *Waffle + Blueberry *Waffle + Chocolate Chip *Maple Syrup (Passionfruit Drizzle) (Rocket Whip) (Salted Caramel Drizzle) (Pumpkin Pie Drizzle) *3x Butter (5x Candy Corn) (3x Mint Cremeos) (Cremebury Eggs) (Guava Rolls) *(Shadowberry Derps) (Holiday Yum n M's) (Cheesecake Crumbles) (Cotton Candy Drizzle) **Large **Coffee (Luau Punch) (Pumpkin Spice Coffee) (Eggnog) (Sparkling Grape Juice) (Cranberry Juice) **Ice (Sugar during Christmas) Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Onions (4 Avocado) *8 Green Peppers *4 Basil Leaves *(4 Chorizo) Hot Doggeria HD *Chicago Bun (Melon Pan Bun) *Italian Sausage *Mustard (Wasabi Mayo) *Onions *Bacon *L Lemon Mist (Sakura Spritz) / L Buttered Popcorn Hot Doggeria To Go! *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Mustard *Onions *Bacon *L Lemon Mist (Ginger Haze) / L Buttered Popcorn (Artisanal Truffle Corn) Scooperia *Red Velvet with White Chocolate Chips / Traditional with Butterzinger Bits / Lemon Crinkle with Blueberries (Cucumber Bubbles) *Strawberry (Hakuto) / Cookie Dough *Cremebury Egg* / Watermelon Chip *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Drizzle *Cookie Dough Bits *Rainbow Sprinkles *Macaron / Ladyfinger (Sakuramochi) *Lavender Cheep* / Macaron Pancakeria To Go! *Waffle *Waffle *Blueberries (Red Velvet Syrup) *Powdered Sugar *(Cheesecake Crumbles) *1x Butter **Large Orange Juice (Cranberry Juice) with Ice Wingeria To Go! * 6 Adobo Boneless Wings * 6 Taquitos * Ranch Dip * Hummus (Coleslaw) Donuteria To Go! * = Pictures of orders MatthewPizzeriacut.jpg|Dawniee's Pizzeria order. MatthewBurgeria.jpg|Dawniee's Burgeria Order Matthew-freezeria.jpg|Dawniee's Freezeria Order Order2.png|Dawniee's Wingeria Order Matthew's Cupcakes.png|Dawniee's Cupcakeria Order Rsz image 3.jpg|Dawniee's Freezeria HD order Matthew's Pastaria Order.jpg|Dawniee's Pastaria Order Dawnie142.JPG|Dawniee's Donuts during Easter Matthew's Sandwich.jpg|Dawniee's Sandwich Matthew's Pie.png|Dawniee's Pie Papa Louie SE: TVotFC Dawniee Weapon: Strawberry Shooter Skill: Crawl Weapon Range: Large The Strawberry Shooter is about the same as Penny's Blueberry Shooter, exept the topping is pink and it's range is longer Ranks needed to unlock *Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Burgeria; Rank 28 *Taco Mia!: Rank 35 *Freezeria: Random Day Customer *Pancakeria: Rank 17 *Wingeria: Rank 48 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 35 *Cupcakeria: Day 3 (Comes in every Tuesday) *Freezeria HD: Random Day Customer *Pastaria: Day 5 (Comes in every Friday) *Freezeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Donuteria: Day 6 (Comes in every Saturday) *Wingeria HD: Rank 5 *Cheeseria: Rank 3 *Cupcakeria HD: Rank 22 *Bakeria: Rank 26 *Taco Mia HD: Time Character (usually unlocked from Rank 48-55) *Sushiria: Day 6 (Comes in every Saturday) Rank on List *Pizzeria: 9 (EASY) *Burgeria: 35 (HARD) *Taco Mia!: 39 (CHALLENGING) *Freezeria: 5 (EXTREMELY EASY) *Pancakeria: 23 (MEDIUM) * Burgeria HD: 38 (MEDIUM) *Wingeria: 54 (CHALLENGNG) *Hot Doggeria: 46 (HARD) *Cupcakeria: 80 (CLOSER) * Burgeria To Go!: 46 (HARD) * Freezeria HD: 1 (EASIEST) * Pastaria: 82 (CLOSER) * Freezeria To Go!: 14 (EASY) *Donuteria: 89 (CLOSER) *Wingeria HD: 3 (EXTREMELY EASY) * Pizzeria To Go!: 87 (CLOSER) * Cheeseria: 7 (EXTREMELY EASY) * Cupcakeria HD: 30 (EASY-MEDIUM) * Bakeria: 30 (EASY-MEDIUM) * Taco Mia HD: 30 (EASY-MEDIUM) * Sushiria: 105 (CLOSER) * **Lowest Rank: 1 **Highest Rank: 105 Trivia *The user version of this customer is Dawn14 *She is the only customer to change names in between games (From Matthew to Dawniee). *She changed her name and appearance in between Pancakeria and Wingeria. *She is transgender *She and her sister Amber share the same birthday *In Wingeria, she and Andrew have the largest orders in the game, even larger than the order ticket *She and her sisters all got new looks in Freezeria and Pastaria. *Her Halloween Costume is a Pachirisu *She and all of her siblings order Pink Lemonade Syrup in Papa's Freezeria To Go! * They are of Royal blood * In Cheeseria, they will switch her fry toppings from bacon and chives contantly * In her Flipdeck, it states they hate waiting. This references when they were a closer. Gallery MatthewBB.png|Dawniee's Style B Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Fizzo Company Workers Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Cupcakeria Category:Real Life Customers Category:People who are able to transform Category:Closers Category:Users As Customers Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Dawn14's Main FC's Category:Former Closers Category:Transgender Characters Category:Girls Category:LGBT+ Customers Category:Cute Customers